


On Attire

by debtdoctor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's sweater collection isn't entirely without reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Attire

There are Things in Night Vale.  
Some of them are Small Things, and some of them are Big.

Carlos has learned that you never ask about the Big things, and you _generally_ never ask about the Small ones.

This however, he cannot let pass.

“Cecil, why on _earth_ would you own an entire shelf’s worth of sweaters?

“Mmmm?”

“This is a _desert_.”

“Yes.”

“And unless the temperature _frequently_ drops below 60 degrees…”

“Well, it _does_.”

Carlos closes his eyes and tries really, _really_ hard not to think about, well, a lot of things. But mostly he tries not to think about the utter misery he’s endured in his lab due to the complete lack of built in air conditioning. About the spare generator he ordered online two _months_ ago just so he wouldn’t have to take precious power away from his experiments. The spare generator that’s currently “being processed by Customs”. And has been. For _six_ weeks.

“It’s the Station.” Cecil is… Hesitant. He’s speaking slightly louder than normal conversation dictates, and Carlos knows it’s a sign Cecil isn’t entirely sure whether the subject is _municipally approved_ or not.

Cecil raises his voice when he’s unsure of the legality of his thoughts, to make it easier for the Secret Police to monitor him, and Carlos still isn’t sure how he feels about that.

“What about the Station?”

“Management keeps the offices a bit _cooler_ than the rest of the town.”

“Ah. Well then.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

And that’s that.


End file.
